


Lovers Howl

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: WLIIA AU's [6]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: “I love you.” Brad Kissed Ryan just as hard back, grinning at Ryan’s blush.“I love you too. I’ll see you in a week.”Brad turned towards the boarding area, faintly hearing the chipper woman announcing his flight.“Flight number 183 to Cairo, Egypt, is now boarding. Please make your way to the boarding area with your ticket.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



Brad laughed as Ryan Hugged him tightly, squeezing just hard enough for his ribs to creak in protest. Brad pushed Ryan gently till the taller man got the idea and reluctantly let him go.

 

“Ry, I’m only gonna be gone a week!” Brad wheezed, trying to get his breath back, a tall order since he was still laughing. Ryans eyes peered into Brad’s own, wide, with his lips turned down into an adorable pout. Brad smiled, and gave Ryan a soft, chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“Relax, love, I’m only gonna be gone for a week, and then we can do whatever you want. I’ll even take you to that animal shelter, so you can look at all the dogs we can’t have.” Ryan grumbled;

 

“Damn allergies…” Brad hugged Ryan. 

 

“It will be over before you know it, and you can attempt to burrow into me again when I get back, ok?” Ryan smiled at Brad, his husband or five years last week. 

 

“Ok, but I want you to call me every night, so I know you’re ok.” Ryan breathed in Brad's scent, vanilla, rain, and chocolate. 

 

“Deal, now let go, my plane's boarding,” Ryan let go, and gave Brad a kiss that made him blush from his ears to the roots of his hair. 

 

“I love you.” Brad Kissed Ryan just as hard back, grinning at Ryan’s blush. 

 

“I love you too. I’ll see you in a week.”

 

Brad turned towards the boarding area, faintly hearing the chipper woman announcing his flight.

 

“ _ Flight number 183 to Cairo, Egypt, is now boarding. Please make your way to the boarding area with your ticket. _ ”

 

When Brad was told that he had property left to him by some long lost relative in the desert, Brad was ready to toss it off as a scam and leave it at that. But the lawyer that came to his house the next week was insistent, and despite Brad’s first thoughts, everything seemed legit, down to the pictures of someone who looked alot like his mother. Apparently his grandfather had an affair, go figure.

 

* * *

 

Stepping off the plan into the glaring, hot Egyptian sun, Brad was glad he changed at the airport in LA. His shorts, thin t-shirt, light scarf and sandals were much better than anything else he would have worn. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and made his way over to the short man in a white turban and grey galabiya, who was holding a sign with “Sherwood” written on it. 

 

“You Obaid?” The small man only nodded, then motioned for Brad to follow, already walking away. 

 

“Jeez.” Brad muttered. “Not much of a talker.” Though by the way the man glanced at him, Brad was kind of glad he wasn’t. The man had a blank, faraway look on his face that creeped brad out. It like the lights were on, but nobody was home. 

 

They walked until they got to a car, and then the man ushered him into the back seat, the car creaking ominously as he did, making Brad wince. He really hope he didn’t die by car crash. Ryan would bring him back just so he could kill him. Brad smiled at the thought, and zoned out to thoughts of his lover.

 

Brad was brought out of his thoughts by the lurch of the car  stopping, and he looked out the window, his eyes growing large. The sight of the large mansion made his stomach clench. It was huge, but creepy. 

 

In fact, this whole thing kinda reminded him of Dracula a little bit… 

 

Oh well. He doubted Vampires lived in a place with so much sun. If they were even real.

 

“Follow me.” Brad didn’t even notice Obaid open the door, and jumped out of the car.  Walking along the front path, Brad looked at the beautiful, but creeptastic view of the full moon high in the sky.

 

Obaid led him to the front door, and used a key to unlock the door. Leading Brad inside, he told brad to wait.

 

“Wait here, I will get my master…” Brad’s face scrunched up. Ok, that’s just… weird. And totally adding another notch to the Draculaness of this whole thing. 

 

Brad suddenly wondered if he shouldn’t have stayed home with Ryan.

 

* * *

 

Brad had waited awhile, before Obaid had come back and told him his ‘master’ was busy, and showed him to his room. It was at the back of the house, with a door that led out into the back and into the garden, and further, the empty desert.

Brad waited until Obaid had left  with a warning about going outside at night, before exploring the room he had been given. Nothing was really interesting, other than a locket in the shape of a wolf's head, with the inscription  _ Ehan & Chanda  _ in a heart, carved into the back of it. Inside was a old picture of a man and a woman, both clearly in love, and a date;  

 

_ Chanda (1832-1854)  _

 

He found it strange that the man didn't have a death date, but shrugged it off. Maybe he died before it could be engraved. 

 

Brad suddenly got the urge to get some fresh air, and ignoring Obaid’s warning, he opened his door and went outside. He was out there for about five minutes, before something suddenly came at him, hearing the howl of a wolf, and he blacked out.

 

* * *

  
  


Waking up to Ryan’s green eyes will always be something brad looks forward to, but having the stuffing hugged out of him was a little unusual first thing in the morning.

 

“Oh thank god, I was so worried! I brought you home cause the doctor said you were just asleep, but you didn’t wake up and-”

 

“Ryan, what the hell?” Brad gasped as he looked at his arm, a mass of scar tissue and bite marks from his shoulder to his palm covered it. 

 

Ryan ran his hand down the arm swirling patterns into the scarred skin.

 

“You were attacked by an animal, they said you were muttering wolf, and they transferred you over to LA general once you. Uh. healed.” Ryan looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of his healing.

 

“But I couldn’t of healed that quickly…” Brad muttered. “It’s impossible, this amount of scarring would take, like six months, eight at the most!”  Ryan shifted, and Brad turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“I know that look,” Ryan turned his wide, guilty eyes on him. “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“Well… You’ve been asleep for two months… and well..”

 

“Yes?” Brad wondered what was so hard for Ryan to say, and hoped it wasn’t anything life-threatening. 

“You kind of, turned into a wolf, last month, on the full moon.”

 

“What.” Brad deadpanned, his face blank. His mind was running a thousand miles an hour; the Moon, The mansion, the creeptastic Draculaness of the setting, the locket, the fact that Obaid called the man ‘master’ who didn’t show, the weird warning obaid told him, and the attack, and the sudden flash of a that wolf turning into a man, an apology on their lips, rushing him to a doctor. 

 

“Yeah, so, You’re a werewolf.” Ryan snorted, “I wouldnt have believed it if you didn’t turn right in front of me. You’re kinda cute, all fluffy and adorable..” Ryan grinned.

 

“Hey! We don’t have to get a dog anymore, I got you!” 

 

Brad’s thoughts went from denial, to shock, to anger, to sadness, to acceptance. Knowing that his lover still loved him, despite the curse he now had to live with, was something that made him smile, and find the whole thing easier to accept. 

 

“I’m not playing fetch.”

 

“Not even a little?” Ryan pouted, making his eyes wide, tearing up a little. Brad broke.

 

“Fine. Bit you’re totally rubbing my belly, and letting me have more meat, none of that tofu stuff.”

 

“But your health-”

 

“I just healed from an werewolf mauling in two months.”

 

“Touche.”

 

Brad smiled, then leaned forward, kissing Ryan, The word  _ “Mate” _ being growled in his head. 

 

Mate. that sounded about right. 

 

And he was all Brad’s.

  
**The End**


End file.
